


Red, Black, White

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Breaking Bad, Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Don't Ask, Gen, drug dealing AU, eponine thenardier/jesse pinkman, i don't know where these ideas come from, i guess, in which i decide jesse needs a girlfriend, les mis cast meets the breaking bad cast, shenanigans happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Valjean (using the name Fauchelevent) gets a job as a substitute teacher at JP Wells high school, where he gets involved in Walt and Jesse's business partnership.</p><p>Also Cosette and Walter Junior are BFFs, and Eponine and Jesse are going out.</p><p>(will eventually probably have the Amis and Marius at some point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Black, White

They’re making out on the couch, with some dumb reality TV show playing ignored in the background, when his pocket starts vibrating.

She reaches in and pulls out his phone. “Who’s _Heisenberg_?” she asks, after looking at the caller ID.

He grabs the phone and pulls back. She scowls at him, sticking her tongue out, and pretends to watch TV.

“Yo, man, what’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“Home, just chilling… nothing goin’ on here.”

“We were supposed to meet an hour ago.”

Jesse freezes. “Fuck, I forgot…”

She looks at him, unable to stop herself. “Jesse?”

“Is someone there?” he hears.

“Just a friend!” he says quickly.

“Of course. Well, get rid of your _friend_ and get here as soon as you can.”

Jesse mutters something that sounds vaguely affirmative, and hangs up. “Hey, sorry, ‘Ponine, I know we were gonna hang out today but my, uh, business partner and I have some shit we need to do. Rain check, though, right?”

She looks at him for a moment. “I can stay here, though, right?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Then it’s fine. I’ll just watch TV and eat all your food. If you get back quick enough maybe we can still have some fun,” she says with a grin.

“Uh- sounds good,” he mumbles. She gets up off the couch, kisses him on the cheek (“for motivation”, she tells him), and pushes him out of the room.

 

*

 

“So who was this friend that distracted you?”

“She’s just a friend!”

“Right.” Walt looks at him expectantly.

“…her name’s Eponine. We’re kind of an item. Her dad deals meth, though, I thought we could sell to him…” Walt shoved him against the counter.

“I don’t care who your girlfriends are, got that? I have a family at home waiting for me. If I can sacrifice seeing them, you can remember our meetings and not get distracted.”

Jesse shoves back. “Alright, man, I get it…”

 

*

 

“…and I’d like to formally welcome our new substitute French teacher, Mr Fau-“

“Fauchelevent,” the tall man says quietly.

“Mr Fauchelevent will be covering for Mrs Magloire for the rest of the semester while she’s on her maternity leave,” the principal finishes. “I think that’s it for today… same time next week, everyone.”

Walt studies the new teacher. He’s a big man – in the tall and obviously muscular sense – with greying brown hair that’s just long enough to curl. And there is a strange look in his eyes that Walt cannot quite pin down.

 

*

 

Cosette walks into the cafeteria with her packed lunch and looks around for a place to sit. Most of the students are sitting in obvious friendship groups or cliques… football players, band kids and the AV club all with their own tables. The kids who didn’t belong to any particular group are scattered about in ones, twos and threes. She doesn’t recognise any of them. In the end she just takes a deep breath and picks the first one she sees.

The table she picks is currently occupied by one girl concentrating more on her book than her lunch, and a dark-haired boy with crutches propped against the edge of the table.

“Hi,” she says brightly. “Is this seat taken?”

The girl with the book mumbles something that sounds like _no_ , and the boy looks up at her. “No, go ahead.”

She thanks him and sits down.

“Are you new here?” he says.

“Yeah, I just started today. My name’s Cosette,” she says, holding out a hand to him.

“Walter,” he answers, shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you. You’re the first person I’ve properly met all day. My dad will like that. He worries.”

“Mine too,” Walter says. “So what classes have you had?”

 

*

 

That afternoon, Cosette meets her father on the steps.

“So how was your day? Did you make any friends?”

“I did meet this one boy,” she says, “his name’s Walter. His dad is Mr White, the chemistry teacher.”

Her father considers this for a moment. “White… yes, I think I met him briefly. He seemed agreeable enough.”

“Walter and I had a nice talk at lunch, he told me lots of things about the school, who the cool kids are and all that kind of thing. And we have English and History together.”

“I’m glad you made a friend, sweetheart,” he says.

 

*

 

“Hey, ‘Ponine…” Jesse stands in the doorway awkwardly.

“Hey, Pinkman. What kind of time do you call this?”

“I got held up, okay? I brought pizza…”

“Nice! That almost makes up for leaving me hanging around yesterday.”

“I need to ask you something…”

“What?”

“Is your dad still dealing meth?”

“Well, yeah, but why do you want to know?”

“Me and my partner… we’ve got a couple of pounds of really high-quality stuff to shift. I – we – were wondering if he’d be interested.”

“I’ll ask. But only because you asked, I try and stay away from that bastard as much as I can. Now hand over the pizza already…”

 

*

 

“Hey, Gav!”

Gavroche skidded to a halt on his bike. “Hey, sis…”

“You seen dad lately?”

“This morning, why?”

“A guy I know has some gear he wants to sell.”

“I’ll pass it on, ‘kay?”

 

*

 

It was an accident.

The usual teacher running detention had called in sick, and Mr Fauchelevent volunteered to cover. So later that afternoon, he was the one who ran into Walt near the chemistry labs.

“Mr… White, is it?”

“Yes,” Walt said, “and you’re the new substitute. They’ve got you doing detention already, have they?”

“I… volunteered, actually, it’s the least I can do. Why were you staying late?” Fauchelevent glanced down and saw the rucksack in Walt’s hands.

“Just… doing some inventory. There’s never enough time during the day.”

“Of course…”

“Yo! What is _keeping_ you?”

Fauchelevent looked around, seeing the young man at the end of the hall, and back at Walt.

“Uh, this is a former student of mine, I’m helping him with a project.”

“Right,” Fauchelevent said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He walked away, nodding at the young man as he passed.

When he was gone, Jesse said, “Who the fuck was  that?”

“Just a substitute teacher, he didn’t suspect anything.”

“Did you get the stuff?”

“Obviously. You weren’t supposed to come into the school, incidentally.”

“You weren’t supposed to take so long!”

“Well, it’s done now, let’s get out of here.”

 

 


End file.
